


Too Far

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Dave are fighting when the troll pushes a little too far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

You two had been grappling for close to an hour now, shoving and kicking as he tried to get the upper hand. But no way, fuck that, there was no way you would the joke of the troll group overpower you. You were much better at fighting hand to hand, thanks to all the training from Bro, and Makara was steadily becoming more infuriated with the fact that he couldn’t get you down. When he shoved you dodged, when he clawed you flashstepped, disappearing to his side or behind him. He was growling in his throat and you were almost laughing. If this was all the Juggalette could do, then you had this game in the bag.

You two were at an awkward stage of kismesiship, where it was too delicate. You honestly didn’t hate the clown, aside from the whole him trying to tear your head off deal. And as much as Gamzee liked to blame you for the Incident, you knew it wasn’t your fault. Well, it wasn’t completely your fault.

He grabbed for you and you barely moved in time, a thin scratch landing on your cheek and suddenly it was a lot brighter. The familiar comfortable weight on the bridge of your nose was gone and you see the shades shine in the light as they’re trapped in the trolls claws. Instantly you take a swipe to get them back and he’s gripping them now.  
“Makara this isn’t a joke, give me back those shades.”

They were the last thing you had to remind you of John. You had been marooned on this God forsaken rock for who knew how long, there was no way the clown is going to take that away from you. Just as you try to lunge at him again, his knee comes up and you’re on the ground. Cheap shot. Fucking Cheap shot. You want to say so but you’re still gasping like a fish on the floor. You can only watch as he grips the shades and they snap, clattering in pieces to the floor. You can only watch as he laughs, thinking he’s won and gives you a condescending pat on the head. And you can only watch as he exits the room, leaving you behind with the shattered birthday present of what felt like a lifetime ago.

You had nothing left anymore. Nothing of Bro’s, nothing of John’s.

With shaking hands you carefully scoop up the broken pieces and find a small box to put them in. You make sure the lid is secure as you grab a sharpie and carefully scribble a message on the top. You toss the box to the corner of the room before piling as much stuff on top of it as you can. You don’t want to come across the shades again. But you don’t have it in you to toss them out. After you grab up your music player and stuff the buds into your ears, lying face down on your bed to block out reality. In the corner of the room, the new pile is like an eyesore.

hey john

still got my fly shades

sorry


End file.
